It is already known that such dispensers can be used for packaging and applying deodorants in stick form, i.e. in the form of a solid cake.
Such dispensers comprise a receptacle having a cylindrical body that is open at one of its ends, a piston that is axially movable in translation inside the body, and a drive screw mounted to rotate inside the receptacle and passing through a tapped orifice in the piston.
The stick is associated with the piston and by turning the drive member in the appropriate direction, the piston is caused, under drive from rotation of the drive screw, to move towards the open end of the cylindrical body so as to extend the stick and enable the product to be removed by rubbing. By turning the drive member in the opposite direction, the piston is moved in the opposite direction to retract the stick of product and to enable a closure cap to be put into place on the receptacle.
When assembling the dispenser, in order to mount the piston inside the cylindrical body of the receptacle, a first solution consists in initially mounting the drive screw inside the receptacle, and in subsequently engaging the tapped orifice of the piston on the free end of the screw. The piston is then moved into the receptacle by turning the drive member. That solution can be difficult to implement when the drive member is constituted by a knurled knob which is accessible only through windows formed in the base of the receptacle since that reduces the available contact area and increases the number of handling operations that need to be performed to rotate the knob.
Another solution has thus been proposed which consists in making the central portion of the piston removable by means of a snap-fastening and by ensuring that the transverse size of the central portion is small enough to enable it to be inserted at the end of a rotary tool via the open end of the cylindrical body and then displaced along the drive screw by rotating the tool until a predetermined position is reached inside the receptacle. Thereafter, it suffices to cause the remaining portion of the piston to slide from the open end of the cylindrical body until it snap-fastens onto the central portion of the piston which is already in place inside the receptacle. With that solution, there is thus no longer any need to rotate the drive member in order to position the piston inside the receptacle.